The Lie
by My Demons Hide From Me
Summary: Hermione Granger; the Brightest Witch of Her Age, everyone thought they knew her, but they don't... they don't even know her name...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First off, I think it's obvious I am not J.K. Rowling. I am a 14 almost 15 year old girl writing fanfiction on my phone not a famous writer that invented an entire world so yeah... I would like to say right now that I am planning on finishing this, unlike my other stories which have either been adopted or are waiting to be adopted, I really want to finish this one... I am committed to finish this story for any readers that may or may not come across this story, so here goes nothing...**

 **Prolog**

 **"Hermione's" POV**

Let me get this out there and tell you; Secrets are hard. You could trust someone with your life, with your entire being, but there will always be things you can't tell anyone.

Lies, are harder. I would know, entire life at Hogwarts is one.

My personality, my looks, my name; hell, even my **species**.

It's all **lies**.

My name is not Hermione Granger. I am not the bushy-haired know-it-all best friend of Harry Potter. And I am not human.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lie Ch 1**

 **"Hermione" POV**

No one suspected me... Why would anyone think of me as being anything other than the muggleborn bookworm, it's been my disguise since first year.

The only person to know my secret was McGonagall.

Purely because of her own curiosity; who wouldn't be curious with my information on the envelope she sent out.

Ms. E. FlameCatcher

The Rock under the Big Oak Tree

Wyre Forest

Worcestershire

Magical England

I can go ahead and say that my name is Eingana. Weird name, right? Well, my mother's name was Hathwari, and my father's was Gracksath.

They're traditional names to our species, some of the oldest names there is.

I can remember what my mother and father thought when McGonagall came.

~Flashback~

I was sitting on my favorite rock, cleaning my claws, doing everyday things for my species when my mother came bounding in.

Deep purple scales, gleaming blue eyes, bright white teeth, wings tucked into her body, and claws digging into the earth.

She transformed as she ran to me, bouncing and smiling as she came. Her eyes were misty, a sure sign that she had a vision.

The females of my species almost always saw the future. I did, my mother did, and so did her mother.

I changed to my human form.

"We're going to have a human visitor, Eingana! And she's here to see you!"

"Really, mother? What about father, did you tell him."

"Of course I did, Gana! He doesn't like it, but he'll get over it. Now, we need to clean, fast." She said, looking around the clearing at the things across the forest floor.

"Yes, mo-" I heard a loud crack close to the clearing. I transformed quickly, turning my dark blue reptilian head towards the noise.

My wings flared out and smoke came from my nose.

A cloaked figure approached, emerging from the tree line. A woman, in a witch's hat and a standard wizarding cloak, with a wand in hand.

She was frightened of me, scared for my mother for being so close to me.

My mother rested a hand on my wing, making me turn my head to her, effectively scaring the woman further. "Eingana, she's the woman here to visit you, you can calm down."

I changed back.

The woman seemed frozen, shocked. What she said next was barely a murmur, "Fyre Dancers... Dragon shifter royalty..."

A/N: I'm in English class. I'm supposed to be paying attention. The thing I do for fanfiction... anyway, I'd appreciate reviews, any reviews. Tell me what you like, what you suggest, what I need to improve...


	3. Chapter 3

The Lie Ch 2

First year at the new school was... wierd to say the least. I was forced to wear a glamour to stay inconspicuous and plain. What person naturally has blue scales lining their face and bright green cat eyes?

I wasn't allowed to shift into my dragon form unless it was during my own free time and deep into the Forbidden Forest.

The whole bathroom incident? I only left so I didn't reveal myself in anger. No one talks about a Fyre Dancer like that, without consequence.

The troll? I could smell its scent throughout the entire castle. I was going to leave it for the teachers, but I needed something to let my anger out on. I was going to kill it, but I underestimated its size and didn't have the chance before Harry and Ron got there, so I did what I could without revealing myself.

However, I can say that there have been rumors of a dragon in the Forbidden Forest thanks to me, and I got in great trouble for it.

In second year I greatly remember a voice hissing in my ear that they were sorry before I was petrified. I later found that a basilisk had been at fault for it, and I compiled reasoning that it had been the basilisk apologizing; after all, basilisk's are cousins to dragons.

Third year I was granted the Time Turner to get to my classes, but I also used it to go into the forest more. My dragon form had begun growing unexpectedly and I need to keep up exercise in that form to keep from straining myself when I use it. When I used the Time Turner to save Sirius and Buckbeak, it was taken away from me.

Fourth year came with a bang, and a few friends of mine visited for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, as dragons. I told them to be gentle, but not too much, and as such, a few people got burned, and the dragon tamers from the reserve chalked it up to the dragons being tired. Cedric Diggory died, and people grieved, then went home for the summer.

Fifth year I came up with the idea of the DA, then later fought alongside my friends in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries.

Sixth year I fought in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower and, at would have been the beginning of my seventh year, the Battle of the Seven Potters.

Instead of returning to school for seventh year I joined Harry and Ron on their hunt for Voldemort's Horcruxes. Harry said Voldemort's name, triggering a taboo and getting us caught by Snatcher's. That is where the real story starts.


	4. NAME US

Myself and my best friend, B, were discussing things tonight, about our misled generation, and we decided that we are honing to do something _crazy._ We decided that we're going to make a joint Wattpad account and YouTube account. We will discuss a lot of things but we think our first video will be about our generation and how we've been led to think we don't matter.

But we can't seem to find a name for any of it... I want to put our Nicknames, B and D, into the name, and I want your suggestions, as my readers, to give me some suggestions.

My Wattpad: KrystalDawner

B's Wattpad: BreHappy123

Help us find a name, please!


	5. Chapter 5

The Lie Ch 3

He hadn't meant to say it; ranting makes irrational things come out of Harry's mouth, I knew.

But now we were trapped. Well, technically Harry and Ron were trapped; I was being tortured.

Now, I know what your thinking; why not just shift and get yourself out of there?

Well, my dragon hasn't been in use since I went with Harry and Ron on this hunt for Horcruxes, and so it's very weak. And due to the pain being inflicted on me, my magic was going all out on keeping me from going insane, and making sure I didn't get too hurt.

At first it was just the Cruciatus Curse, but the Bellatrix started breaking, healing, and re-breaking bones.

Just when I thought it wouldn't get worse, she pulled out the knife.

Cursed, she had said, I would be unable to fully heal, and the wound would be extremely painful at least once a day.

The second the blade touched my skin, I felt like I was burning.

I still didn't make a sound, not yet.

Bellatrix started carving that awful word into me, the burning intensified and I could hold it in.

I screamed. My head fell back from its position, I was watching Bellatrix.

My eyes were wide with with fear, I could see Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway.

He looked terrified. I was scared for him.

You see, I had known since the first time I saw him we were mates. I just knew he would never go for someone he thought of as 'Mudblood.'

'Go.' I mouthed to him. His eyes widened, he shook his head a little, just a small bit, only noticeable if you were looking closely.

'Go, Draco, run.' Again, he shook his head, and his eyes traveled to the doorway Harry and Ron went through.

'Hang on.' He mouthed, and traveled quietly, unnoticed, to the door.

He opened and shut it quietly, and I saw him no more.

I had a few ideas as to where he was going. Either he was leaving like I think old him to, or he was getting Harry and Ron and anyone else with them out.

Seconds after Bellatrix started using the Cruciatus again, the door burst open.

Harry and Ron were in the front, and I saw Dobby just beside them. Griphook was behind them and I could see Dean Thomas, Ollivander, Luna, and Draco just behind the door. Dean was following Ollivander, and pulling Luna with him. The three Apparated away.

The rest automatically took to fighting. Bellatrix was forced get off me and fight, and so I could get up.

My strength was returning fast, due to my mate being near, but I wouldn't be much help in this fight.

I made my way towards the others, standing closest to Draco. We all knew we were outnumbered.

Harry grabbed Ron's arm and Dobby's hand, and Ron grabbed mine. I made grab Draco but Ron stopped me.

"He's a Death Eater 'Mione, we can't take him!"

I knew what they were doing. They were going to Apparate us out and leave Draco. And I wouldn't let it happen.

Just before they left I let go of Ron. I satw him reaching for me as I grabbed Draco's hand, and I heard their pop just before our own. I thought of the first safe place I could.

My family's den. Under the Oak tree, on my rock, in the Wyre forest.


End file.
